


A Little Different Reunion

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Spoilers Perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Finn meets his biological mother and tells her somethings, and his proteshic starts acting up.
Kudos: 37





	A Little Different Reunion

Finn paused briefly before following the robo version of his mom, looking back to make sure his brother was following him.

They arrived at a strange room, water in the room while a small island with a screen was inside the water.

The Minervabot walked across the water, and Jake shrunk and rode on Finn's head as he swam through, annoying Finn as Jake could've easily stretched the two across.

"I'm Finn. Are you my-" Finn is interrupted as he walks up to the screen, by a excited woman suddenly speaking.

"It really is you! Martin must've done a good job raising you if you're still alive." She says, clapping her hands together.

Finn froze, glancing to his proteshic limp at his side. Did she not see the fake arm?

"Y-yeah, Martin. About him..." Finn said, and Jake instinctively stood closer, taking Finn's robo hand in his paw.

Minerva tilted her head like a confused dog.

"What is it?" She asks, her voice taking on a worried tone.

"Martin didnt raise me." He replied, the fingers on his proteshic tightening. Jake's expression didnt change from the alert and stern face it was. He was used to the pressure of the fake arm.

Minerva gasped softly, a hand instinctively covering her mouth.

"If he didnt raise you, who did?"

Jake took a step forward, though remained near his brother.

"That would by my parents, Joshua and Margaret. They found him in the woods as a infant and raised him along my little brother and I." Jake explains.

"We never saw Martin until around 15 or so years later, the night Finn lost his arm." Jake continued, causing Finns gaze to snap up and Minerva to tug on her coat.

"He what?" Minerva asked, her attention catching on the shiny metal arm holding onto Jake.

"I wouldve thought youd have noticed that sooner...." Jake says, rubbing his chin and looking down.

"I... thought I was imaging it. Too busy being excited about finally meeting my son that I didnt notice." Minerva sighs, staring down.

"How did it happen?" Minerva asked, looking at the two.

Finn waved his free hand in a discarded manner. 

"You dont want to know that." Finn nervously said.

Minervas stern stare was a familar face he remembered his dog-mother would make when he was in trouble.

Finn sighs, and his grip on Jake tightened.

"I met Martin in some sort of super high tech jail, where he was broken out by a lich. He tried to leave. He didn't want to talk to me. Didn't even care that I was his son." Finn said, refusing to make eye contact. "Made me call him 'Martin.'" Finn said, wiping his eyes.

Minervas expression softened as she noticed her son start to cry, and quietly told him to continue.

"I had a cursed grass sword. It tried to help prevent his escape on a ship but... but it was too much. The grassy arm it created broke off, and it-it took my arm with it." Finn tugged on his pack straps, and Jake comforted him with some head pats.

Minerva stared blankly ahead as Finn had explained his meeting, and folded her arms.

"Finn, would you and your brother please sit down with the Minerva bot?" She asked, as said bot had sat down infront of the monitor. 

The two glanced at each other and shrugged, sitting down, facing the bot.

"How... how where your dog parents? Did they raise you well?" Minerva asked after a few seconds.

"They did. They cared for me, fed me, it was so fun living with them. Jermaine, Jake's brother," 

"And your brother." Jake interrupted.

"Right, yeah. My other brother was a bit on the boring side but his art... it's so good. I think I have some in my bag actually..." Finn swings the bag over to his lap, digging through it with his real arm.

"Finn, you can let go of my paw, you know." Jake said. The pressure was starting to get to him.

"I cant. I cant let go. The prosthetic will not let me." Finn looked up in thought after he got the painting he was looking for. "I think I sqoozed too hard."

Finn handed the painting to the Minerva bot and swung the bag back.

"You know, there was a perk to having a cursed grass arm that eventually cost me my arm."

Minerva tilted her head in confusion. "There was?"

Finn nodded. "I got a cool grass clone. Or twin. I shouldn't say clone. See, hes trying to be his own person." Finn explains.

Jake suddenly stands up.

"I cant take the pressure anymore. Minerva, can you help us out? The princess who made that arm put way too much strength in the fingers."

"Princess?" Minerva asked, trying to recall what it meant.

"Shes the ruler of a kingdom we frequent. Shes also a huge nerd, and made of gum." Jake explained. "Now can you PLEASE loosen those fingers?"

Minerva chuckled. "I cant, but I'll get someone who can to come up. Sit tight."

"Those fingers are plenty tight..." Jake grumbled.

Sometime later, Susan appeared, accompanied by a small adult woman with a white and blue dog hat.

"Ah, Frieda! And Kara? Welcome back." Minerva smiled. "I guess you did find my son after all."

Susan rubbed her head. "I didnt find him as much as he found me..." She said nervously as Finn and Jake looked at each other in confusion. Why was she being called Kara, and who was this girl with her?

"Anyway, this is Frieda. A childhood friend of Kara's who could probably help you out."

Frieda smiled, pulling out a few tools from the bag strapped to her body.

"Good to meet you. What seems to be the problem?" She asks, holding up Finn's prosthetic.

"Its too tight... its hurting my paw..." Jake whined, causing Frieda to flinch. She wasnt exactly expecting the dog to reply.

Regardless, she nods and pried the fingers off the paw with a screwdriver, and loosened the screw.

"There. Anything else?" She asked, stuffing her tools back in.

"Well, no, but would you care to stay? My sons telling me about his adoptive family." Minerva asked the two, causing Frieda to stare at Finn.

"You're the elusive Finn..."

Finn looked back at her with visible confusion, and Frieda shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. I'd love to stay."

They returned to the sitting position in the middle of the room, Finn putting up the painting after the newcomers got to see. He pulled out a picture of Jake's girlfriend and kids, his father's hat, and more family mementos.

This was a good trip.


End file.
